Max Piotrowski
| residence = | affiliation = | profession = Technician | siblings = Virgil | sigothers = Carrie Mathison (friend) | children = | actor = Maury Sterling | seasons = 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 | firstseen = " " | lastseen = }} Max Piotrowski works with Virgil, who is paid by Carrie Mathison to conduct surveillance. Biography Max assists Virgil in bugging Nick Brody's home. When Carrie observes that he isn't Virgil's usual partner, Virgil says that he has to use him because Carrie is paying less than the usual fee. Max finds large, blue pills concealed in an aspirin bottle in Carrie's bathroom and shows them to Virgil. (Unknown to Max, they're an antipsychotic medication.) He later assists in eavesdropping on the meeting between Nick and Helen Walker. Max was later assigned to the CIA station in Islamabad, where he served under Sandy Bachman and Carrie Mathison. After Carrie returned to Brooklyn and brought Quinn home to live in the apartment below hers following his near death experience after the sarin gas attack in Berlin, she asked Max to keep an eye on him while she went to work. When Quinn left his apartment to go shopping, he suffered a seizure and having asked not to be taken to hospital, he asked Max not to tell Carrie what happened but he did so as he was worried. He later managed to gain access to Brett O'Keefe's business by posing as an applicant only to discover that he had hackers working for him. He also discovered that Dar Adal was connected to O'Keefe which led to his phone being confiscated and Dar questioning him. After this, he showed up drunk at Carrie's house and passed out on the bed that Quinn had occupied. When he later awoke he found Carrie looking at photos of Quinn's son as well as one he had of her. He comforted her as she broke down crying. Following the attempted assassination on Elizabeth Keane, a number of government officials, including Saul Berenson, were arrested. Believing David Wellington to be hiding something, Carrie asked Max to plant cameras in Wellington's house. Carrie also came under attack from a hacker who demanded ransom money in exchange for unlocking her laptop. Max tried but failed to unlock it. He joined Carrie, Dante and her friend Anson on a mission to discover what sort of information Wellington and Simone Martin had about McClendon's death. Following Carrie's discovery that Simone Martin lived a few miles from the prison where McClendon was murdered, she wanted to contact Dante Allen but Max warned her against it since it could lead to Wellington discovering that his house was wiretapped. Personal life and relationships Max is the younger brother of Virgil but unlike him he does not inherently trust Carrie. During Season 6 his last name is revealed to be Piotrowski and he admits that he was in a relationship with a woman which broke up due to his drug habit. Appearances es:Max Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters